


One Fine Day

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day at work and some hard feelings, Bobby tries to make it right with Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2006 and finally finished yesterday. Thank you, Vicky for beta job on this for me. I really appreciate it.

& & & & & & &

Detective Robert Goren was the most infuriating man in her life. One minute she wanted to shake him and the next, hug him. She growled as she chopped up vegetables. Looking over at her fish bowl on the counter, she murmured, "Be lucky you don't have conversation to get in the way of your solitude."

 

The fish just swam around and opened and closed his mouth. She rolled her eyes at herself. "Great…Now I'm talking to my fish." She cursed as the knife slipped and she cut herself. "Shit!" She said loudly, bringing the bleeding finger to her mouth.

 

There was a knock on the door just as she reached the sink, she cursed again as she grabbed a towel and wrapped her finger in it while stomping to the door. Flinging it open, she had to look up at the man standing on the other side. "Oh, it's you!" She pushed the door open and retraced her steps back to her sink. Pulling off the towel, she turned on the cold water and let it run over her sliced finger.

 

She knew he followed her into the kitchen and she waited for him to speak.

 

"What did you do?" He asked turning her around and inspecting her finger. "You might need stitches."

 

She pulled her hand away. "It's just a nick. I do not need stitches." She replaced the towel to help stop the bleeding.

 

He met her eyes and held them for a second. Not wanting to aggravate her further, he let it go. "I came to apologize for earlier."

 

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh, you mean for making me feel like a complete idiot in front of Deakins and Carver?"

 

"Don't be like that, Eames." Bobby said softly, reaching out to touch her arm. "I didn't mean to…"

 

She scoffed. "Yeah…right! Like I believe that. You get on a roll, Bobby, and no one else matters." She turned away from him, pulling a first aid kit out from under the sink and rummaging through the box for a band aid, one handed.

 

He reached around her and pulled the box toward him on the counter. "Let me help."

 

She pulled it back. "I don't need your help. I can take care of myself."

 

He put his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I just…never mind." He started for the door.

 

Frustrated, she sighed. "Bobby," she barely whispered.

 

He didn't bother turning to face her. "What?" His tone wasn't harsh, but clearly hurt.

 

"I'm sorry. I just…I hate it that you are always right." She admitted as she finally located a band aid. Pulling it open with her teeth, she attempted to put in on her own finger. Giving up, she asked gently. "Help me?"

 

He let a smile tug at his lips before turning around to face her. "Sure." He took the band aid and carefully placed it on her finger. "There." He then did something that shocked them both. He brought her finger to his mouth and kissed it. "Now it's all better." His eyes met hers and what he saw in her eyes, mirrored his. He knew in that moment that his love was not one sided.

 

She swallowed and whispered, "Bobby…"

 

He stroked her cheek and then her lips... her beautiful lips. "What if I kissed you right now?"

 

She opened her mouth to speak, but she could form no words. She closed her mouth, swallowing hard. Trying again, she managed to croak, "You wouldn't…"

 

He backed her up against the counter. "Why wouldn't I?"

 

Licking her lips slowly, she closed her eyes. "Bobby, we can't…we're partners…the Brass…Bobby?"

 

He waited for her to open her eyes. "Half of the Brass thinks we've been having sex for the past three years, Alex…and I know you feel something. I know I want you in my life…I know I need you…need you more than at work. I need to come home to you. Make you my world."

 

"Why are you telling me all this? Alex asked as she pushed him back.

 

"Because it's true, Alex." He said as he placed his hand on her arm. "Don't push me away. I see it when I look in your eyes…" He took his hand in hers.

 

"I can't…" She whispered. "I promised myself that after…that after Joe…after he died, I was done falling in love with my partners."

 

Bobby stepped back. He had known that her husband had been killed in the line of duty, but he had not known they were partners. He leaned against the counter and watched her for a few minutes. "Want to talk about it?"

 

She shook her head. "No…it's the past. Let's leave it there." She turned and headed for the living room couch, no longer interested in making dinner.

 

He joined her fifteen minutes later. "I cleaned up your kitchen and put everything away." He put his hand on her knee.

 

"Bobby, don't…" she whispered. Even as her words pushed him away, she also sought his comfort placing her hand in his and her head on his shoulder.

 

"You shouldn't have to be alone anymore, Alex…Not when I'm here." He kissed the top of her head.

 

"And if I lose you too…what then?" Alex asked, barely making a sound.

 

He closed his eyes and laid his cheek on her head. "I can't promise you that nothing will happen to me…but I can love you everyday like it's our last."

 

She turned in his arms and buried her head in his neck and began to cry quietly. "I can't love you…I can't love you and lose you, Bobby. I'm not strong enough for that."

 

He took her face into his hands and made her look at him. "Don't ever say that again…You are the strongest woman I know." He kissed her mouth tenderly. "We need each other. Don't you see that?"

 

She nodded. She'd known that there would come a day when she needed him more than her own breath, and that day had come and gone. It's why she was still there, partnered with him. Her mouth covered his again in a slow, unsteady kiss. She whispered, "I love you, Bobby...and that scares the hell out of me."

 

Taking her face in his hands, Bobby stared down into her emotion-filled chocolate pools. "Alex...I've learned something from my days in the service...and being a cop."

 

Alex sniffled and whispered, "What's that?"

 

Bobby kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm sure you already know it too, but are to scared to admit it. It's that you can't let your fears hold you back. You have to live today like it's your last...or else you'll always sit on the sidelines and never get to play in the game."

 

Alex closed her eyes. "Do you love me?"

 

Bobby kissed her soft red lips. "I do love you, Alex...more than anything in this world. I love you, and I can't walk out of this house knowing that you love me too, but are just too scared to do anything about it. So..."

 

Alex slowly opened her eyes, searching his. "So don't leave..." Their mouths touched again, lips parted. And slowly they found a way to express their love for each other. Laying tangled and sweaty in each other's arms, she whispered, "We live each day like our last..."

 

Bobby kissed her damp, tousled hair. "And we never go to bed angry...with one another."

 

Alex felt a smile tugging at her lip. She turned her face up to his. His lips touched hers gently. The kiss was slowly and tender. She knew in that moment, that her heart would never belong to anyone else the way it belonged to him.


End file.
